The Story of The Awesome Me!
by Hedekideki
Summary: Halo! Nama gue Gilbert Beilsmichdt si Albino awesome dari Jerman.  Dan ini adalah kisah Awesome gue ngelewatin berbagai rintangan asem hanya untuk mendapatkan hati seorang cowok imut yang pemalu. PruCan, Highschool AU
1. Chapter 1

**Warning(s) :** Gilbert's POV,Bahasa nista, Nggak jelas, Miss Typo, lebih garing dari ikan asin, dll..

* * *

**The Story of The Awesome Me!**

Halo! Nama gue Gilbert Beilsmichdt si Albino awesome dari Jerman.  
>Well, sebenernya gue ini berasal dari Prussia, tapi berhubung sekarang Prussia sudah hilang ditelan sejarah dan berubah menjadi Jerman bagian timur, mau bagaimana lagi, ja?<p>

Anyway, ini adalah kisah awesome gue ngelewatin berbagai rintangan asem hanya untuk mendapatkan hati seorang cowok imut yang super malu tapi rada mau, ehem..

Namanya adalah Matthew Williams. Oke, mungkin kalian bakal rada miris soalnya gue ini maho, tapi apa boleh buat. Cinta itu buta, selama dua hati saling mengasihi, namanya masih cinta! Dan kayaknya gue mulai ketular virusnya Francis deh..

Ja, kisah ini dimulai ketika gue sama partner troll gue yang namanya Reivan, anak baru dari Romania yang hampir mirip sama gue, soalnya kita punya warna mata yang sama. Tapi bedanya nih ya dia sama gue tuh dia itu 'Asem' kayak sayur asem, kalo gue 'Awesome' kayak sayur awesome!

Back to topic. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, gue dan Reivan dikejar oleh cewek cantik namun garang nan ganas yang namanya Elizavetha gara-gara kita ngegangguin cowok aristocratnya yang cinta mati sama Beethoven, Roderich.

Kenapa kita gangguin Roderich? Kalian pasti bertanya itu, kan? Jawabannya adalah, pertama, karena gue dendam sama Roderich yang udah ngerebut Elizavetha dari gue, kedua, Reivan juga dendam sama Elizavetha karena dia emang rese. So, paling enak deh kalo kita ngegangguin orang yang kita sebelin, walaupun ujung-ujungnya digebukin dengan asemnya pake panci sama orang itu.

Yeap! Dan itulah yang terjadi kepada kita berdua beberapa menit kemudian.  
>Babak belur kayak martabak telur, dihajar abis-abisan sama Elizavetha.<br>Sumpah, gue ga habis pikir tu cewek belajar Taekwondo, Kung Fu, Silat, dan sejenisnya dimana dan sama siapa. Ditambah, ada serangan yang ia namain 'Panci No Jutsu'. Itu belajar dari mana coba? Au ah gelap..

Eh.. disini terang ya..

Bodo' amat ah..!

.

.

Setelah dihajar setengah mati sama singa betina itu, kita langsung rebahan sebentar meratap nasib kalah ditampolin cewek sok inosen, pake panci lagi.

Asem banget, kan?

Dan yang bikin gue bingung nih, kok kita gaada jera-jeranya ngebikin dia ngamuk. Padahal udah tau kalo tu cewek marah udah kayak di film animenya Kiku. BG item, ada petir menyambar dimana-mana, dan adegan yang tidak layak dilihat bocah kurang dari 18 tahun dikarenakan kekerasan yang non-Humiliation.

Kalo bahasa itunya mah.. Gore gore gitu deh..

Dan, yang bikin gue bingung lagi nih, ini rada kebalik!  
>Kenapa? Kalian pasti nanya itu 'kan?<br>Soalnya, kenapa yang digangguin itu cowoknya, dan yang ngehajar itu ceweknya? Aturan 'kan yang digangguin itu ceweknya dan yang ngehajar itu cowoknya! Au ah gelap..

Gue dah buta ya?

Sableng..

.

.

Setelah rebahan, kita langsung capcus ke kantin (laper, bro) buat beli yang seger manis dingin atau yang gurih enak anget gitu, entah apaan dah.

Dan ketika kita lagi jalan..

BRUK!

Gue ga sengaja nabrak orang, padahal gue nggak ngeliat ada orang disekeliling gue loh selain Reivan!

Orangnya jatuh, buku-bukunya ikutan jatuh. Ngerasa bersalah, gue bantuin dia berdiri dan beresin buku-bukunya yang berserakan. Dan pas gue liat muka dia..

Mein Gott! Mukanya imut banget! Matanya warna biru-rada violet gitu, rambutnya lumayan panjang, pakai kacamata, dan.. ada rambut keriting menjulur gitu dikepalanya! Terlebih, mukanya nge-blushing! Terus, dia bawa anak beruang putih yang entah boneka atau beruang asli.

Tapi..

Yang bikin gue rada miris, orang ini.. Mirip Alfred. Itu lho cowok sok ganteng, sok awesome, (padahal dia itu asem, soalnya sering banget olahraga, keringatnya itu lho, man!) yang kemana-mana selalu dikerubunin cewek. Tapi, biarpun tiap hari disuguhin cewek-cewek, dia itu udah jatuh cinta sama seseorang, lho! Namanya Arthur, si ketua OSIS beralis tebel. Malah sekarang mereka udah pacaran dan nggak malu mesra-mesraan di tempat umum, dan gue nggak mau bayangin apa yang mereka lakuin pas Alfred main ke rumah Arthur. Ehem..

Intinya sih, gue sebel sama Alfred. Kenapa? Soalnya dia itu, pertama, sok awesome, kedua, sering ngatain gue sayur asem, ketiga, rese, keempat, sok heroik, kelima, SOK AWESOME!

Tapi biarpun begitu, orang yang didepan gue sekarang ini jauuuuhh lebih baik daripada Alfred walaupun tampangnya mirip sama si Hero Sableng nan Asem itu.

"M-Maaf..!" kata orang ini dengan mukanya yang nambah imut, makin ngeblush, gue makin gemes!

"A-Ah! Oh! Ga apa-apa kok! Justru, kan gue yang harusnya minta maaf," gue ngeluarin jurus The Awesome Grin gue, kali aja ni orang langsung klepek-klepek

Dan ternyata, tidak. Dia malah senyum ke gue, duh senyumannya tulus banget deh! Gue bales lagi dengan senyum Awesome gue.

"M-Makasih! Lain kali tolong lihat-lihat ya," katanya sambil akhirnya pergi ninggalin gue sama Reivan

Tanpa gue sadarin, gue ngeliatin dia terus sebelum dia masuk ke sebuah ruangan, dan.. Reivan ternyata ngeliatin gue!

"Someone's in love," bisiknya, atau lebih tepatnya, ngeledek gue!

"Hah? Siapa?" kata gue pura-pura oon

"Lu,"

"Hah? Sama siapa?"

"Sama itu,"

"Itu siapa?"

"Yang tadi lewat,"

"Emang itu siapa, sih?"

"Ya mana gua tau, bego!"

* * *

Ketika di kantin, pas kita lagi makan mie ayam, tiba-tiba gue ngeliat orang tadi lagi ngobrol sama temennya.

Mein Gott.. Dia itu siapa, sih? Kok gue nggak pernah ngeliat dia ya dari kemarin?

Dan.. kenapa detak jantung gue nih berdebar-debar pas ngeliat dia.. Ah, ini semakin lebay!

Tanpa gue sadarin lagi, gue ngeliatin orang itu terus dari jauh dan mie ayam gue, gue telantarin sebentar. Reivan yang ternyata ngeliatin gue lagi, ngeledekin gue lagi

"Ya ampun, sayang banget ni mie ayam ga ada yang makan, gua abisin aja kali ya?"

"Asem! Lu makan lu yang bayar, lo!"

"Habisnya, lu ngeliatin siapa sih?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa.. Cuma langit biru doang,"

"Bego, ini kan kantin beratap! Mana keliatan ada langit disini," Reivan celingak-celinguk gajelas, tiba-tiba dia nyengir pas ngeliat orang yang gue ga sengaja tabrak tadi dan yang dari tadi gue liatin.

"Oohh, ngeliatin dia ya?" katanya sambil nunjuk tu orang

"Dia mana? Dia siapa?"

"Udahlah, Gil! Jangan pura-pura bego gitu deh! Lu suka 'kan sama dia?"

PESH.. Muka gue tiba-tiba anget banget, dan gue liat di kaca cewek numpang lewat yang lagi ngaca, muka gue berubah warna jadi merah tomat busuk.

_Malu gue malu  
><em>_Pada semut merah  
><em>_Yang berbaris di meja gue  
><em>_Ngeliatin gue, dengan tatapan iri  
><em>_MERAH MEREKA KALAH SAMA MERAH MUKA GUE_

Apa ini..

Au ah gelap..

Sumpah, gue ga buta!

.

.

"S-suka? Rei, gue ini bukan maho!"

"Tapi dari tadi lu liatin dia terus, mana tatapan lu tuh.. Mencurigakan gitu,"

"Hah? Mencurigakan gimana maksud lu?"

"Udahlah, Gil! Bilang aja lu suka!"

"Dibilangin! Gue ini bukan maho!"

"Jangan bohong,"

"Gue bukan maho!"

"Bohong dosa lo,"

"GUE BUKAN MAHO!"

"Maho tuh apaan?"

"MANUSIA HOMO, BEGO!"

Kelewat marah, ga sengaja gue ngomong kalimat terakhir itu sambil teriak. Spontan, semua orang yang di kantin ngeliatin gue dengan tatapan What-The-Hell?

Termasuk dia..

Dia siapa? Kalian pasti nanya itu 'kan?  
>Banyak nanya! Baca terus makanya!<p>

Gue langsung nutup mulut, dan semua orang ngakak sebentar, habis itu ngelanjutin aktivitas kantin mereka. Asem banget, sumpah!

"Keren banget, ngomong kayak gitu sambil teriak," kata Reivan sambil makan es campurnya dengan kalem (eh, apa diminum ya?)

"Asem lu! Ga sengaja tau!"

"Mau ga sengaja, atau sengaja, lu udah ngomong kayak gitu sambil teriak,"

"Asem.. Asem..!"

"Manis~"

"Hah?"

"Es campurnya manis,"

"Dumpkopff,"

* * *

Hari udah sore, akhirnya gue pulang sekolah juga. Males banget gue sama kejadian pas di kantin! Malu-maluin gue banget!

Seperti biasanya, gue pulang bareng 2 sahabat gue. Francis, si cowok sok romantis dan sok seksi (wajar aja sih, la wong dia dari Perapatan Ciamis), sama Antonio, cowok girang, hebring, pecinta tomat (sampe waktu dia lagi tidur pernah ngigo nikahin tomat betina) dan rada-rada (soalnya kadang suka ketawa sendiri, gaada angin, gaada petir, gaada badut)

Kita ini udah jadi Trio sejak masih bocah, sahabat sehidup gak semati, dan kita dijulukin Trio Bad Friends. Soalnya kita bertiga adalah cowok badder semua, awesome 'kan?

"Bro, yang tadi dikantin teriak 'Manusia homo, bego' itu elu ya?" kata Antonio sambil nyengir gajelas seperti biasanya

Muka gue merah lagi, tapi kali ini semut merah nggak pada iri.

"Bukan gue, tapi mulut gue,"

"Yang punya tu mulut siapa? Honhon," Francis ikutan, ditambah dengan ketawa najisnya yang ia sebut 'Tawaan Seksi'

"Gue,"

"Ya kalo begitu yang teriak itu elu, honhon," sumpah, Cis. Itu yang lu sebut 'Tawaan Seksi'?

"Kalo gitu ga usah nanya!"

"Yah, 'kan cuma pengen memastikan aja, sob,"

"Udah deh, jangan ngomongin tentang yang di kantin lagi! Gue lagi badmood banget!"

Mereka berdua kalem kicep. Mereka ini nurut banget lo sama gue! 'Kan gue ini ketuanya Trio Bad Friends! Awesome, 'kan?

Pas lagi jalan, kita ngeliat orang itu lagi.  
>Orang itu siapa? Kalian pasti nanya itu 'kan?<br>Sumpah! Jangan banyak nanya deh, lu! Baca aja apa susahnya, seh?

Gue berenti jalan, ngeliatin orang itu dengan tatapan penasaran.  
>Dia lagi di semak-semak gitu, kayak lagi nyari sesuatu banget deh!<p>

Hah?

Akhirnya gue samperin dia, kali aja dia butuh bantuan, trus gue tolongin, trus kita kenalan, trus kita jadian, trus kita nikah, trus kita punya anak, trus kita jadi kakek-kakek, trus kita di kubur berdua...

Gue curiga mie ayam yang tadi gue makan itu udah basi..

Asem!

.

.

"Ehem.." gue pura-pura batuk, biar dia tau kalo ada gue gitu~

"Ah," orang itu nengok ke arah gue, dan mukanya ngeblushing gitu! Ni orang bisa banget bikin gue gemes sendiri.

"Ada yang bisa gue bantu?" sopan dikit lah, biar kesannya Gentleman gitu~

"I-itu.. Beruangku.." katanya sambil malu-malu, suaranya nyaris ga kedengeran

"Beruang?"

"Iya, beruang yang sering aku bawa. Dia pergi ke sekitar semak-semak ini, tapi aku nggak bisa nemuin dia disini.."

Oh, jadi beruang yang dia bawa itu beruang asli..

.

.

.

_**WAS?**_

.

.

.

"Oooh, dia kapan lari kesininya?"

"Kalau nggak salah, sekitar 3 menit yang lalu. Aku yakin dia nggak jauh dari sini,"

Beruangnya ilang di semak-semak, kasian amat ya. Tapi, The Awesome Me akan menemukannya! Kesesesese!

"Kalo gitu gue bantuin ya!"

Orang itu cuma senyum sambil ngangguk dikit, habis itu nyari-nyari lagi di semak-semak. Gue ikutan. Semak-semaknya gue liatin habis itu gue singkirin, gue tendangin, gue injekin, gue makanin…

.

.

Gue bukan kambing..!

.

.

Pas lagi nyari, tiba-tiba gue ngeliat ada yang gerak-gerak gitu disalah satu semak yang nggak jauh dari gue. Tanpa babibubebo lagi gue liat deh apaan yang gerak-gerak disitu.

Ternyata beruang putih lagi makan buah Blackberry…

Bukannya itu nama merk hape ya? Au ah gelap..

Woi, mati listrik nih..

.

.

Langsung aja tu beruang gue angkat pelan-pelan, gue elus pelan-pelan, gue peluk pelan-pelan. Ni beruang imut juga ya..

Sejak kapan gue suka sama yang imut-imut?

Sejak gue ketemu sama pemilik beruang ini..

Lebay, ah!

"Eh, ini beruang kamu 'kan?" gue ga tega kalo gue pake bahasa gaul sementara dia pake bahasa sopan, jadinya bahasa gue sopanin dikit, ah.

Orang itu nengok dan langsung senyum bahagia gitu, terus dia ngambil beruangnya habis itu dipeluk-peluk. Kok gue rada iri gitu ya?

"Kumakichi! Syukur banget kamu masih bisa ditemuin!" katanya sambil meluk-meluk tu beruang yang ternyata namanya adalah Kumakichi.

Orang itu nengok ke gue dan langsung senyum lebar gitu. Jantung gue makin berdebar-debar!

"Makasih banget, ya!"

"Sama-sama! Sesama manusia emang harus saling membantu, 'kan?" gue nyengir gaje, tiba-tiba dalem hati gue berkata _"Kenalan! Kenalan! Kenalan!"_

"Ummm…" kok bagian belakang leher gue gatel ya? Jangan-jangan ketular kutunya Kuma… Kuma… Kukubima?  
>"<em>Kenalan! Kenalan! Kenalan! KENALAN, SAYUR ASEM!"<em>

"N-nama kamu siapa? Gue Gilbert Beilsmichdt! Dari Prussia yang sekarang udah jadi Jerman bagian timur," oke, gue dipaksa sama hati sendiri. Sungguh ironis. Tapi gue gabakal nyesel! Soalnya..

"Aku.. Matthew Williams, dari Kanada. Kebetulan aku baru 4 hari sekolah disini. Jadi mungkin aku masih asing,"

Oohh~ Jadi orang imut ini namanya Matthew Williams!  
>Nama yang sangat awesome banget.<p>

"Yah, namanya juga baru, pasti masih rada asing, lah! Iya nggak?"

"Iya," dia senyum malu-malu. Gue ga habis pikir ibunya ngidam apaan ya sampe anaknya bisa seimut ini.

"Oh! A-aku pulang dulu, ya! Besok kita ketemu lagi. Senang bisa kenalan sama kamu, Gil!" kata Matthew sambil lari entah kemana karena gue langsung ngerasa terbang ketika dia bilang _'Senang bisa kenalan sama kamu, Gil!'_

Sejak saat itu, gue nyadar kalo gue ini maho. Dan gue suka sama Matthew.

Sejak saat itu juga, gue bertekad, apapun yang terjadi, gue pasti bakal ngedapetin hati Matthew!

**_To Be Continued (dengan asemnya)_**

* * *

_**Gilbert's Awesome P.S : **_Bagi kalian yang nganggep diri kalian AWESOME, please review! Target gue bakalan update ni cerita kalo gue udah dapet minimal 5 review dari kalian yang gue yakin AWESOME kayak gue! Tapi tetep aja gue masih lebih AWESOME dari kalian, ja?


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning(s) : **Gilbert's POV, Bahasa nista, Nggak jelas, Miss typo, lebih daring dari ikan asin, dll

* * *

><p><strong>The Story of The Awesome Me! (Chapter 2)<strong>

Tapi.. Kalo ngebuat cewek klepek-klepek sih gampang. Lha kalo ngebuat cowok klepek-klepek? Gimana jadinya itu?

Ah, mungkin gue bisa tanyain soal itu ke Alfred kali ya? Dia 'kan maho juga. Sukses lagi ngebuat Arthur rada-rada manja di tempat sepi gitu. Ehem..

Atau mungkin 2 sohib gue? Francis bilang dia maho, tapi buktinya dia belum dapet pacar sekarang. Antonio bilang dia maho juga dan udah pacaran sama Lovino, tapi setiap kali gue liat dia sama Lovino pasti si Lovi tuh lagi mukulin dia. Gaada tanda-tanda mereka itu pacaran.

Atau… Ludwig! Ludwig dengan tidak langsung bilang dia itu maho, dan lagi pedekate sama Feliciano. Entah deh berhasil apa kagak

Ah, mikirin gituan nanti aja. Gue laper, nih!

Pas gue pengen jalan pulang lagi, gue nyadar sesuatu..

ASEM! 2 SOHIB GUE UDAH NGACIR DULUAN!

Akhirnya gue jalan sendiri. Pasti kata kalian jalan pulang sendiri itu udah biasa 'kan? Tapi menurut gue sama sekali nggak biasa.

Soalnya kesannya kayak Forever Alone gitu. Asem 'kan?

Mana tiba-tiba hujan lagi, untungnya rumah gue udah deket. Jadinya bisa lari dan nyampe di rumah sebelum gue basah kuyup habis itu kena demam. Asem banget tuh!

"Lud! Lud! Ludweegg!" gue ketok-ketok pintu yang dikunci. Tapi gaada jawaban dari adek gue yang badannya kayak campuran Rambo dan Ade Rai.

"Ludweeegg! Buka pintunya, Lud!" kayaknya dia kena penyakit congean ya?

"WOI ASEM! GUE DOBRAK, NIH!" ngajak ribut ni adek. Akhirnya gue ambil ancang-ancang, dan sebelum gue dobrak ni pintu..

"Bruder?" tiba-tiba ada suara adek gue, Ludwig dibelakang. Pas gue nengok, ternyata dia baru pulang entah darimana. Pake jas ujan plus payung bendera Jerman.

"Hah? Habis dari mana lo, Lud?"

"Nganterin Feliciano pulang, kasian si Lovino sendirian,"

Oh..

Oh..!

OH..

OH…!

Nyanyi sebentar ga ada salahnya 'kan?

.

.

"Pedekate lo berhasil, ya?"

"Hmmm.. Nggak juga. Tiap kali gue deket sama Feliciano, pasti Lovino marah-marah. Tadi aja pas dia ngeliat gue nganterin Feliciano, gue langsung diusir," kata Ludwig rada pundung

"Buset.." cuma itu yang bisa gue katakan. Segalak itu 'kah Lovino?

"Bruder awas dulu bentar, pintunya gue buka dulu sini,"

* * *

><p>"Oi, Lud. Lo kenal anak baru yang namanya Matthew ga?"<p>

"Oh, Matthew yang dari Kanada itu? Iya, gue kenal. Sekelas kok sama gue. Kenapa emang?"

PESH.. Sekali lagi, muka gue berubah warna jadi merah. Kali ini sosis yang Ludwig masak natap gue dengan tatapan iri karena merahnya kalah sama merah muka gue!

Atau gue yang natap laper tu sosis ya? Au ah gelap..

WOI LISTRIKNYA BELOM NYALA NEH!

.

.

"Ng-nggak.. Pantesan aja gue baru liat muka dia,"

"Oh," Lud, gue paling males kalo jawaban lo cuma O donat atau O bulet atau O bola!

"Dia itu orangnya kayak gimana?"

"Hmmm.. Gimana ya? Gue juga kurang tau, sih. Tapi yang jelas dia itu pemalu,"

"Kalo itu gue juga tau, suaranya aja nyaris kagak kedengeran,"

"Bruder udah ketemu sama dia?"

"Udah sih, tadi di sekolah nggak sengaja nabrak dia. Trus pas pulang sekolah gue nolong dia nyari beruangnya yang namanya Kumakimaki, soalnya dia ilang di semak-semak,"

"Oh," sumpah Lud, sekali lagi lo jawab 'Oh' doang gue abisin semua sosis yang ada di rak makanan!

Ketauan 'kan gue lagi kelaperan..

* * *

><p>Malem itu, gue ga bisa tidur. Sama sekali. Gue terkena amnesia—eh insomnia tiba-tiba. Dan yang gue lakuin cuma tiduran, guling-guling, meluk-meluk guling, guling meluk-meluk, meluk guling, guling meluk, (gue lama-lama pusing nih!) dan mikirin Matthew.<p>

Padahal PR numpuk. Maklum, gue ini paling males ngerjain PR. Bikin gondok tau ga! Aturan 'kan pulang sekolah itu saatnya refreshing dari stress di sekolah. Tidur sepuasnya, Online, main PS, main bola, main gundu, main congklak…

Bukannya ngerjain PR yang numpuknya nggak kalah sama tumpukan sampah di belakang rumah nenek buyut tetangga gue!

Sekolah memang nggak adil. Sama sekali nggak adil. Asem banget!

"Matthew… Matthew.. Matthew…" ucap gue berulang kali, dan tanpa gue sadarin mulut gue sampe berbusa kayak habis gosok gigi pake Pepsodent plus Formula plus Komo—Kodo—Kondo—Au ah gelap!

Kayaknya gue musti beli lampu baru deh..

.

.

Mein Gott.. Kenapa malam ini rasanya sangat sepi?  
>Padahal terdengar banyak sekali suara kodok lagi konser diluar..<br>Kenapa gue rasanya kesepian?  
>Padahal banyak sekali kodok diluar nemenin gue..<br>Kenapa gue rasanya rindu dan ingin bertemu dengan dia?  
>Padahal gue bisa ketemu banyak kodok diluar..<p>

Kenapa gue dari tadi ngomongin kodok diluar?  
>Ini pasti gara-gara acara Animal Planet yang barusan gue liat..<br>Atau gara-gara ada poster Keroro terpampang gede banget di kamer gue..?

Kayaknya gue musti buru-buru tidur..

Akhirnya gue maksain mata buat tidur

Dan sukur deh gue tidur juga.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mattheeeeewww~! Happy AWESOME Birthday, yaa~!"<em>

"_Ah! G-Gil! K-kamu.. ngapain manjat jendela kamar ku? Udah lagi, ulang tahun aku itu besok,"_

"_Eh? Kalo dari depan males. Kudu ngetok-ngetok dulu, mending kalo langsung dijawab mah! Lagian, coba lihat jam deh,"_

"…_Jam satu malam?"_

"_Ja~! Berarti sekarang ini udah besok~! 1 Juli~! Sekali lagi, Happy Awesome Birthday, Matthew Williams!"_

"_Ahahaha, Gil. Kamu tuh bisa aja,"_

"_Ini gue bisa-bisa-in biar bisa ngomong ini ke kamu, Matt,"_

"_Makasih banget, ya, Gil! Kamu orang pertama yang ngucapin itu,"_

"_Of course! 'Kan gue adalah orang pertama yang kamu lihat pada hari ini!"_

"_Ummm.. Nggak juga sih, orang pertama yang aku lihat pertama di hari ini itu kalau nggak salah tukang sate yang barusan lewat,"_

"_Ah, kamu bisa aja. Gue jadi laper 'kan,"_

"_Mau sate? Kebetulan aku tadi beli. Masih banyak kok sisanya,"_

"_Boleh boleh! Gue baru tau kalo jam segini masih ada tukang sate,"_

"_Sebenarnya tukang itu emang sering lewat sini malem-malem, kadang jadi langganan aku kalau aku nggak bisa tidur. Aku bahkan tahu namanya, lho!"_

"_Wow! Namanya siapa, emang?"_

"GILBEERRTT! BANGUN!" E buset, baru pertama kali gue denger jam weker alarmnya kayak gini!

Kalem aja ah.. Nanti juga mati sendiri.

"GILBEEEEEEERRRTTT! KAMU UDAH TELAT!"

Bukannya mati atau sejenisnya, malah makin menjadi-jadi. Akhirnya gue buka mata merah awesome gue perlahan..

Dan melihat Vati yang lagi melototin gue dengan tatapan rape—eh death glare..

.

.

Wow, ada Vati!

.

.

Kok ga bilang-bilang dateng kemari sih?

.

.

**WAS?**

.

.

Mein Gott! Sumpah, gue panik!

Kalau kalian tanya kenapa, nih gue jelasin nih!

Vati adalah papa gue yang garang, dilihat dari mukanya aja udah serem. Gimana kalo ngeliat sifat aslinya. Anjing Cerberus sekalipun bisa ngibrit!

Selain garang, dia juga tegas dan super kuat ngelebihin Superman!

Tapi awas aja lo kalo kalian ngebayangin Vati ngangkat kereta. Manusia dari kebon mana yang bisa ngangkat kereta?

Karena ketegasan, dan kegarangannya itulah, yang bikin gue yang Awesome ini berubah menjadi asem untuk sementara.

Waktu kecil, gue sama Ludwig udah ditinggal Mutti, mama kita berdua. Katanya pengen ke pasar buat beli sosis rasa ayam, gataunya ga pulang-pulang. Sumpah gue nangis waktu itu. Gue sayang banget sama Mutti.. Hiks!

Setelah kepergian Mutti, akhirnya yang ngurusin rumah itu Vati. Gile, kalo kalian pada benci yang namanya **PERATURAN** pasti nggak bakal betah disini!

Dikit-dikit ada peraturan, dikit-dikit ada peraturan. Kalo peraturannya dilanggar, so pasti dihukum! Dan hukumannya kagak ada yang ringan, bro!

Waktu itu gue pernah pulang ke rumah jam stengah 7 malam, dan Vati langsung marahin gue soalnya jam stengah 7 malem itu udah malem banget katanya!

Gue langsung dihukum ga boleh keluar kamer (kecuali kalo mau pup, sama ke sekolah) selama 7 hari! Kerasa ga betapa menderitanya gue waktu itu?

Habis itu Ludwig pernah nggak ngabisin makan siangnya, akhirnya dia dihukum Vati suruh cuci piring berturut-turut selama 3 hari.

Dan gue pernah karena kelewat marah, mukul Vati. Ya jelas aja Vati marah, walaupun gue mukulnya di bagian kaki. Bukan masalah sakit nggaknya, tapi masalah kesopan santunan sama orang tua!

Akhirnya tau ga gue dihukum apa?

Gue suruh tidur diluar rumah selama sebulan. Entah mau tidur teras kek, di halaman rumah kek, di ubin kek, di dinding kek, di pos ronda kek. Yang jelas nggak boleh tidur di dalem rumah. Ini bener-bener bikin gue menderita.

Tapi, dibalik penderitaan gue dan Ludwig karena kegarangan Vati, ada sebuah hikmah dan hasil yang bikin gue proud to be Vati's Awesome son.

Yaitu adalah, Vati melakukan ini semua supaya kita bisa disiplin dan tertib dan taat peraturan. Dan pastinya, supaya kita bisa menjadi lebih awesome dari sebelumnya. Tentu saja, Vati melakukan ini semua karena ia sayang sama kita berdua. Karena ia bangga punya anak cowok ganteng plus awesome, walaupun gue yang paling awesome diantara Ludwig maupun Vati sekalipun (jangan bilangin mereka berdua!)

Dan usaha kerasnya berhasil, kini gue sama Ludwig sudah menjadi remaja awesome yang sangat disiplin dan taat peraturan, juga sudah bisa mandiri tanpa Vati yang sekarang kerja entah dimana dan jarang banget pulang. Walaupun mungkin kalian bakal ngomong 'Apaan, kayaknya yang taat dan disiplin itu Ludwig deh!'

Tapi perlu kalian tahu ya, gue itu taat dan disiplin sama peraturan yang bener-bener penting doang!

Walaupun emang sebenernya Ludwig itu lebih taat dan disiplin daripada gue.

Yah, setiap orang pasti berbeda 'kan?

Intinya adalah, gue paling takut kalau ngeliat wajah garang Vati yang lagi marah, udah garang, makin garang!

.

.

"V-V-Vati? K-kapan kesini?" kata gue ngambil langkah mundur, menjauh dari wajah serem Vati

"Tadi pagi. Pas Vati nyampe ke sini, Ludwig udah berangkat sekolah! Sementara kamu, masih molor dengan malesnya di kasur! Lihat udah jam berapa sekarang!" duh, baru nyampe udah ngamuk. Bener-bener bapak gue banget!

Eh..?

.

.

Pas Vati pergi keluar kamer gue soalnya ada yang nelepon. Gue liat jam, dan mata gue melotot hampir keluar! (silakan dibayangkan betapa melotot dan seremnya gue)

Mein Gott! Jam delapan! Gue udah bener-bener telat!

"Gott, kalo begini mah…" Bruk! Gue nyungsruk lagi di kasur bendera Prussia gue. Molor lagee~~

Namanya juga udah telat, kalo ke sekolah cuma bikin gue sengsara dikasih hukuman gara-gara dateng lewat waktunya. Mendingan ngetem aja dirumah bisa ngorok sepuasnya.

Tapi baru memejamkan mata sekitar 5 menitan. Gue baru inget sesuatu

Kalo gue nggak sekolah…

GUE GA BAKAL BISA KETEMU MATTHEW!

Tanpa babibubebo lagi gue langsung loncat dari kasur dan masuk ke lemari pakaian gue (jangan dibayangin gimana caranya, cuma gue yang bisa!)

Keluarnya, gue udah berpakaian seragam sekolah not-so-awesome gue! Ambil tas, pake kaos kaki, pake sepatu, kagak salam sama Vati yang masih asik teleponan ama siapa tau. And.. Branggooooooo~! (baca:berangkat let's go)

_(Dari sepenggal cerita pagi diatas, kita bisa menyadari sesuatu._

_Gilbert Beilsmichdt si Albino Awesome dari Prussia, berangkat ke sekolah dengan keadaan belum mandi, belum nyikat gigi, belum basuh muka, belum makan, belum minum, belum ngaca, belum deodoran, dan tentunya, belum mempersiapkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya di sekolah nanti.)_

Siapa lu? Seenaknya ngebacain cerita orang! Tapi sebenernya emang bener sih, gue asal main pake baju seragam aja. Belom nyikat gigi, belom ini belom itu. Mampus gue…

* * *

><p>Setibanya di sekolah, bener aja. Pintu gerbang udah ditutup dan dijaga ketat oleh 2 orang satpam berwajah Hitler. Tapi kalo diliat-liat nih, yang satu mukanya kayak Hitler, yang satunya lagi mukanya kayak Jojon.<p>

Bagaimana pun juga, pintu gerbang udah ditutup. Dan itu membuat gue ga bisa masuk ke sekolah. Dan yang pastinya, ITU MEMBUAT GUE GABISA KETEMU MATTHEW!

Mein Gott Mein Gott Mein Gott Mein Gott! Gue musti nyari cara supaya bisa masuk ke sekolah! Walaupun bakal dihukum gara-gara telat!

Dan secepat kilat, ide not-so-awesome pun muncul dari otak awesome gue!

Manjat dinding taman belakang.

Yeap! Dulu gue sering banget ngeliat kakak kelas yang telat pada manjatin dinding taman belakang buat masuk ke sekolah! Dan gue bilang mereka itu gila.

Gue ga nyangka gue bakalan ngelakuin sesuatu yang gue bilang gila, yah mau bagaimana lagi? Ini demi ketemu sama Matthew!

Gue lari ke belakang sekolah, ke belakangnya taman sekolah. Dan mulai manjat dindingnya ala Spiderman.

HAP! Gue loncat dari atas dinding dan mendarat dengan awesomenya..

Sebelum gue ngeliat seseorang didepan gue dengan wajah **WTF**

Dan dia adalah..

ASEM! KEPSEK!

* * *

><p>Panas.. Haus.. Laper.. Pegel.. itulah yang gue rasain sekarang.<p>

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa 'kan?

_(Kok tau?)_

Yaiyalah! La wong dari tadi nanya mulu!

Oke, 'kan tadi gue ketauan sama Kepsek yang asem itu. Alhasil gue dimarahin plus dihukum. Dan hukumannya adalah berdiri di tengah lapangan panas, sambil hormat ke bendera, sampai jam istirahat! Dan untuk nunggu jam istirahat, kira-kira dibutuhkan waktu 4 jam-an! Kebayang 'kan betapa sengsaranya gue sekarang.. Hiks!

Tiba-tiba, gue kepikiran sesuatu.

Tentang mimpi semalam.. Kenapa gue mimpiin Matthew ya?

Mana tukang sate dibawa-bawa lagi! Gue jadi makin laper 'kan!

Dan yang bikin gue kesel, kenapa tu mimpi harus berakhir dengan pertanyaan asem gue, _"Siapa nama tukang satenya?"_

Mending deh yang mengakhiri tu mimpi itu suara jam weker yang normal. Lha ini yang mengakhiri tu mimpi itu suara jam weker ala Vati! (baca: suara garang Vati) Mana alarmnya manggil-manggil nama gue lagi! 'kan kesannya kayak gue itu nama tukang satenya! Gini deh kalo pada kagak ngerti..

"_Wow! Nama tukang satenya siapa emang?"_

"_GILBEERRTTT! BANGUUNN!"_

Apa-apaan itu? Masa gue yang awesome ini jadi tukang sate! Madesu banget deh!

Kekeselan gue berakhir ketika gue denger bel berbunyi, muka gue yang tadinya kayak muka meles tukang pungut sampah yang lagi boker berubah drastis jadi nyengir gede kayak onta hebring gara-gara kelebihan kadar gula. Tanpa babibubebo lagi gue langsung capcus ke kantin!

Biasanya nih, si Reivan suka ke kantin buat beli es campur. Sekalian ah pengen ngobrol-ngobrol sama dia buat ngilangin rasa penderitaan gue yang masih ada gara-gara hukuman tadi.

Tapi malangnya, gue nggak ngeliat dia di kantin. Kemana ya tu anak?

"Bro, si Reivan kemana? Biasanya 'kan dia disini beli es campur," tanya gue ke temen plus tetangganya Reivan. Namanya Ben, asalnya dari Bulgaria.

"Oh, dia nggak masuk, Gil. Badannya encok semua, soalnya kemarin dia habis nyungsep ke sawah pas lagi ngejer topinya yang terbang," kata Ben sambil makan baksonya

Sumpah, gue langsung nyembur es teh gue, "Serius lo, Ben? Gile bener tu orang ya! Kasian.." gue nahan ketawa, sial banget nasibnya!

Yah, tapi gimana pun juga, kasian emang si Reivan. Gara-gara topi sebiji doang, tu badan pada encok semua. Gue juga rada kesepian nih tanpa dia!

* * *

><p>Habis makan di kantin, gue jalan-jalan bentar ke taman belakang. Disana, gue ngeliat Francis sama cewek dikuncir dua. Lagi pada duduk di tempat duduk yang disediakan. Muka si Francis seperti biasa, sok seksi dan lebay. Sementara muka si cewek kayak lagi badmood, cuek bebek jutek jelek gitu deh.<p>

"Michelle~" kata Francis dengan lebaynya

"Apa?" jawab tu cewek yang ternyata namanya Michelle dengan juteknya

"Bapak kamu, pasti tukang bunga, ya~?" Wah mulai deh gombal gembelnya yang asem!

"Nggak tuh,"

"Masa sih? Tapi kok kamu telah membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga~?" Huek! Sumpah! Gue pengen muntah!

"Francis," kali ini giliran si Michelle

"Ya~?"

"Bapak kamu pasti nelayan,"

"Ih kok tau~?"

"Pantesan aja muka lu kayak ikan salmon!" habis ngomong itu, si Michelle langsung pergi ninggalin Francis yang sekarang udah nge-froze ngedenger kata-kata tadi.

Huwakakakakaakk! Baru pertama kali gue liat si Francis digituin sama cewek! Ngakaaakk!

Tapi kasian juga ya.. Daripada ngeliatin scene gajelas disini, mendingan gue jalan-jalan ke tempat lain aja.

Gue memutuskan untuk pergi ke lapangan sepak bola yang udah nggak kepake di sekolah gue. Tanah di lapangan ini rada ancur, makanya udah nggak dipake lagi selama bertahun-tahun. Dan udah mulai tumbuh banyak rerumputan plus pohon-pohon gede disini (jangan bayangin deh sekolah gue segede apa! Mau segede Gelora Bung Karno kek! Balai Sarbini kek! White House kek! Nggak ada yang impossible di dunia gue)

Ah, ni lapangan tuh bener-bener adem. Favorit gue banget deh! Mana jarang ada orang lagi disini! Cuma ada gue, dan…

Alfred sama Arthur?

Mein Gott! Lagi pada ngapain tu berduaan?

.

.

_Alfred and Arthur sitting in the tree~_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!_

_._

_._

Gila, mesra-mesraan di tempat umum, cipok-cipokan di tempat sepi.

Bener-bener gila, stress, sinting, ga waras!

Tiba-tiba, tanpa disengaja gue jadi ngebayangin kalo mereka itu adalah gue dan Matthew.

.

.

_Gilbert and Matthew sitting in the swing~_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!_

_._

_._

Mein Gott! Apa-apaan itu? Oke, ini kayaknya udah mulai kelewatan nih!  
>Akhirnya gue pergi lagi ke tempat lain. Nggak jauh dari lapangan, dan disana gue liat ada yang sendirian..<p>

MATTHEW?

_**To Be Continued (lagi)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gilbert's Awesome P.S :<strong>_Oke, gue minta maaf karena cerita ini nggak se-awesome cerita sebelumnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, ini yang emang gue rasain waktu itu! Sekali lagi, bagi kalian yang nganggep diri kalian AWESOME, review! Cerita gue gabakal jadi cerita tanpa review AWESOME dari kalian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning(s) : **Gilbert's POV, Bahasa nista, Nggak jelas, Miss Typo, lebih garing dari ikan asin, produk-produk bertebaran, dll.

* * *

><p><strong>The Story of The Awesome Me! (Chapter 3)<strong>

Wew, ada Matthew lagi sendirian. Kesempatan nih!

Sebelum gue berjalan ngedeketin Matthew, gue ngebuang jauh-jauh pikiran mesum gue tadi. Daripada nanti malah kebablasan gue beneran nyium dia, apa kata Vati gue?

"Ehem.." gue pura-pura batuk lagi

"Eh?" Matthew nengok ke arah gue yang lagi nyengir awesome. Ni orang emang selalu ngeblush atau setiap kali dia ngeliat gue aja ya? Kenapa tiap kali gue liat mukanya pasti selalu ngeblush imut, "Gilbert?"

"Sendirian aja nih," kata gue sambil duduk disebelahnya

"I-iya,"

"Kamu 'kan anak baru, biasanya 'kan anak baru tuh langsung punya banyak temen,"

"Ngg.. Aku..Aku.. Aku kurang bisa bergaul,"

"Cuma gara-gara gitu doang kamu sendirian? Ya ampun! Nggak awesome banget!"

"A-ah! A-aku nggak sendirian banget kok! Nih ada Kumanji yang selalu temanin aku,"

Gue bingung, kemarin namanya Kumakichi, gue bilang namanya Kumakimaki, sekarang namanya Kumanji! Dia punya berapa beruang, sih?

"Tapi tetep aja, harusnya tuh anak baru dikerubunin orang-orang gitu pengen kenalan. Kelas XI-A emang orang-orangnya pada sombong semua, gue kasian sama kamu yang masuknya ke kelas itu,"

Di sekolah gue, setiap kelas punya 2 kelas (bingung dah lo)

Misalnya kelas X punya X bagian A sama bagian B, yaitu kelas X-A sama kelas X-B. Sama juga kayak kelas XI, ada yang XI-A ada juga yang XI-B (pusing 'kan?)

Biasanya, kelas A itu isinya anak-anak pinter semua, sementara yang B itu yang nilainya rada-rada kurang gitu. Nah, Ludwig masuknya kelas A, sementara gue kelas B. Iya deh! Gue akuin, pinteran Ludwig daripada gue! Eh tapi gini-gini gue nih ranking 1 lo dikelas gue! 1 dari bawah..

"Ah, ga apa-apa kok! Aku sih biasa-biasa aja, setidaknya mereka ada yang suka ngajak ngobrol,"

"Udah punya temen deket?"

"Hmmmm… Belum sih, namanya juga masih baru, iya 'kan?"

"Hehe, iya sih,"

Kita diem sebentar, entah kenapa, angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi banget. Ngebuat suasana jadi rada romantis gimanaaa gitu. Tapi sori aja nih, ya! Gue bukan orang tipe romantis! Males banget gue sama yang romantis-romantis gitu semenjak gue kenalan sama Francis! Eh, tapi gue kenalan sama dia dari waktu dikandung Mutti.. Au ah gelap!

Pantesan aja, gue pake kacamata item..

.

.

"Kamu juga sendirian aja nih," Matthew balik nanya

"Haha..Temen-temen gue lagi pada sibuk sendiri," kok gue jadi malu sendiri ya?

"Oohh.." jawab dia simple. Gue lebih suka 'oh' dia daripada 'oh'-nya Ludwig. 'Oh' dia lebih panjang daripada Ludwig, udah lagi suaranya cakepan dia daripada Ludwig..

Ehem..

Tiba-tiba Matthew nguap gede banget, sampe kecoa sekelurahan bisa masuk!

Eh..

.

.

"Oooaaahhhhmmmm…"

Gue cuma bisa ngeliatin dengan tatapan 'Wow'.

"A-Ahahaha.. M-maaf ya kalau kurang sopan. Aku kurang tidur, sekarang jadi ngantuk," Matthew ketawa kecil sambil ngusapin matanya. Baru pertama kali gue liat dia ketawa, lucu banget ketawanya!

"Oh, gapapa kok! Gue juga suka gitu, haha! Kamu insomnia?"

"Nggak, semalem aku ngerjain PR yang numpuk, ditambah ngeberesin rumah, akhirnya tidurnya jam stengah tiga, deh," kata Matthew sebelum nguap lagi

"Ngeberesin rumah?"

"Iya, 'kan aku baru pindah rumah juga. Jadinya harus ngeberesin barang-barangnya habis itu nata ulang rumah, belum lagi ngebersihin tempat-tempat yang udah berdebu,"

"Ya ampun, pasti capek banget ya!"

"Iya,"

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Matthew nguap lagi. Kayaknya dia emang bener-bener ngantuk. Kasian..

"Ng.. K-kalo kamu mau, boleh kok s-senderan…" muka gue memerah. Maluuuuu!

Dia juga mukanya makin ngeblush, "E-eh? Ng-nggak usah, 'k-kan nggak baik tidur pas sekolah,"

"Yaaahh, ini 'kan lagi jam istirahat. Jam bebas untuk ngapain aja, tidur juga nggak apa-apa! Udahlah, gue kasian ngeliat kamu nguap ngantuk gitu, nyiksa tau nahan ngantuk, tuh," gue lirik sana-sini, takut ada yang ngeliatin, "L-lagi pula, gue juga ngantuk," gue nyengir ga jelas

Dia cuma senyum bentar, "Yaudahlah," trus dia nutup mata dan…

Senderan di pundak gue!

Anjrit gue malu banget sumpah! Ini kedua kalinya ada yang senderan dipundak gue! Yang pertama kali senderan dipundak gue itu ya Ludwig waktu kita masih bocah. Awas aja lo kalo pada mikirin Ludwig (yang sekarang) dengan manjanya senderan di pundak gue! Dikira dia banci?

PESH… Sekali lagi bruder-bruder! Muka gue memerah lagi! Kali ini pohon buah apel disebelah gue hampir ngehajar gue gara-gara merah apelnya kalah sama merah muka gue! Ya jelas lah! La wong itu apelnya apel ijo! Bego!

Mana angin kembali sepoi-sepoi lagi! Suasananya makin adem, gue makin ngantuk. Dan yah, akhirnya gue tidur juga. Kepala gue senderan dikepala Matthew (dan nggak, gue nggak nyebarin kutu! Masa gue yang awesome ini kutuan! Danke!)

Kalo kalian bingung dengan posisinya, gue juga rada bingung. Yah, tapi pikirin aja deh happy couple yang lagi berduaan, pasti mereka sender-senderan gitu 'kan?

Belum lama menikmati acara tidur berduaan saling senderan, tiba-tiba bel asem berbunyi mengganggu kebahagiaan sementara gue.

Spontan, kita berdua terbangun dan saling natap sebentar.

"U-udah bel, a-aku masuk kelas dulu ya! K-kamu juga, Gil!" kata Matthew sebelum jalan ke arah kelasnya

Alamak.. Padahal lagi enak-enak tidur. Dasar bel asem! "I-iya! Lain kali kita ketemu lagi ya, Matt!" teriak gue _'Dan kalo bisa tidur bareng lagi' _

Tunggu! Y-yang gue maksud bukan _tidur_ yang kayak gitu!

Tapi _tidur_ yang kayak tadi! Tidur pas istirahat! Mesum lo semua! Asem!

Pas gue jalan ke kelas, gue ngeliat Alfred sama Arthur yang masih duduk-duduk di pohon. Masih cipok-cipokan lagi! Buset dah!

"Woi! Cipok-cipokannya udahan woi! Udah bel woi! Dasar napsu! Mesum!" teriak gue sebelum sebuah batu apung mendarat di kepala gue.

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa, gue pulang bareng 2 sohib gue. Francis dan Antonio. Tapi kali ini mereka lagi asik ngobrolin sesuatu, entah itu apaan. Gue sampe dikasih kacang mahal seharga 100 perak kebawah. Pasti kalian kesel 'kan kalo misalnya lagi jalan sama 2 sohib kalian tapi mereka malah asik ngobrol berduaan. Asem banget!<p>

Tapi, gue sama sekali nggak keberatan dikacangin mereka ketika gue melihat Matthew lagi jalan sendirian. Kayaknya dia mau pulang juga.

"Duluan," kata gue simple sebelum gue berlari ke arah Matthew. Daripada jalan bertiga tapi dikacangin, mendingan jalan berduaan sama Matthew. Ehem..

"Heei," gue manggil Matthew dari belakang. Dia nengok, habis itu senyum ke gue!

"Oh, Gil!" balesnya dengan senyumannya yang gue suka banget! Walaupun gue baru 2-3 kali ngeliat dia senyum.

"Jalan pulang?" tanya gue sambil jalan disamping dia.

"Nggak, mau ke toko dulu sebentar. Beli peralatan kebersihan buat di rumah. Kalo kamu?"

"Hmmmm.. Tadinya sih pengen pulang. Tapi gue bete banget di rumah! Jadi, nggak keberatan 'kan kalo gue mampir sebentar ke rumah kamu?" gue jadi nervous sendiri (lagi). Yah, mungkin karena gue ini jarang dateng ke rumah orang. Paling rumah yang paling sering gue datengin itu rumahnya Reivan, Francis, sama Antonio. Dulu sih gue suka ke rumahnya Elizavetha kalo malmingan pas kita masih pacaran, tapi semua itu berubah saat Roderich menyerang (?). Dia langsung ngerebut Elizavetha tanpa sepengetahuan gue. Gue bener-bener galau pas Elizavetha nggak ada petir nggak ada angin tapi ada pulsa tiba-tiba sms gue minta putus! Itu kenapa gue dendam banget sama Roderich! Dasar Aristocrat asem!

Gue juga pernah ke rumahnya Alfred, tapi gataunya dia nggak ada di rumah. Akhirnya gue pergi ke rumahnya Arthur, gataunya lagi pada pacaran di halamannya! Alhasil gue gedeg (baca: kesel bukan budeg!) sendiri, pas gue pengen pergi lagi, gue dipanggil sama Arthur yang ternyata udah ngeliat gue daritadi. Ujung-ujungnya gue dikasih scone buatan dia yang katanya enak banget. Padahal mah….

Gausah ditanya deh!

Sejak saat itu gue ga pernah dateng ke rumahnya Arthur lagi. Kalo ke rumahnya Alfred mah pasti Alfrednya lagi di rumah Arthur. Intinya, gue ga pernah ke rumah mereka berdua lagi sejak gue dikasih racun kecoa buatan Arthur yang dia namain scone.

"Oh, nggak apa-apa kok. Tapi, rumahku masih berantakan banget,"

"He, Gapapa! 'Kan sekalian gue ngebantuin beres-beresin rumah! Udah lama nih gue nggak kerja kasar kayak gitu lagi!" gue sok kuat. Walaupun sebenernya gue ini emang kuat! Ngangkat sofa gue bisa! Ngangkat kulkas, ngangkat kompor, ngangkat mobil… Itu Ludwig yang bisa.

"E-eeehh? Ng-nggak ngerepotin nih?" muka Matthew memerah. Ni orang bisa banget ya bikin gue gemes sendiri.

"Ngerepotin? Sama sekali nggak kok! 'Kan ini gue yang minta," gue nyengir awesome.

"U-umm.. Liat aja nanti deh, Gil,"

Tanpa gue sadarin, kita udah di depan 'Toris Market'. Toko kelontong (atau mini market) punya temen kecil gue yang pendiem, Toris. Asalnya dari Lithuania.

Matthew langsung masuk ke toko diikuti oleh gue.

Wow! Udah lama gue nggak kesini. Tokonya udah banyak berubah. Barang yang dijualnya tambah banyak, tempatnya makin kinclong, dan ada lumayan banyak orang disini. Kayaknya keinginannya Toris buat majuin ni toko terwujud. Awesome lah!

"Umm.. Gil, bisa tolong bawain Kumajirou? M-maaf ya," kata Matthew sambil ngasih beruangnya yang au-ah-namanya-siapa-masa-bodo-emang-gue-pikirin.

"Oh! Bisa kok! Gak papa!" Buset dah! Ini beruang sehari makan berapa kilo ya? Gile, berat beneerr! Bisa dibilang seberat segalon aer Akua! Perasaan yang kemarin gue angkat kagak seberat ini!

Akhirnya, Matthew ngambil keranjang belanja gitu dan mulai ngiterin toko. Nyari-nyari barang buat ngebersihin rumahnya dan lain-lain. Gue cuma bisa ngikutin dia dari belakang sambil ngegendong beruangnya yang berat dan ngebantuin dia nyari produk yang bagus.

Tapi, semakin lama gue ngegendong ni beruang, gue semakin ngerasa kalo ni beruang itu… Anak gue sama Matthew?

Tunggu…

MEIN GOTT MASA GUE NYAMAIN ANAK GUE NANTI SAMA BERUANG GEMBROT SIH!

Nggak sudi! Aseeemmm!

Rasanya pengen gue banting ni beruang. Tapi ga tega ah. Gini-gini gue masih punya rasa belaskasihan kepada hewan, men!

"Gil, kalo kata kamu mendingan Supersol atau S.O.S?"

"…Kayaknya S.O.S deh,"

"Mamalime atau Sunlight?"

"Papalime ada nggak?"

"Ada sih, tapi itu buat nyikat WC,"

"…Sunlight aja deh,"

"Rinso atau Attack?"

"Dua-duanya,"

"Lifebuoy atau Nuvo?"

"Dua-duanya,"

"Clear atau Head and Shoulder?"

"Dua-duanya,"

"Royco atau Masako?"

"Dua-duanya,"

"Sedaap atau Indomie?"

"Dua-duanya,"

"Koko Crunch atau Honeystar?"

"Dua-duanya,"

"Frisian Flag atau Boneeto?"

"…Hilo,"

"Charm atau Laurier?"

"…Hah?" gue cengo. Mandangin Matthew yang sekarang megang dua produk khusus buat cewek. Dia cowok 'kan? Atau ternyata dia itu cewek? Apa jangan-jangan dua-duanya lagi!

"Tetangga ada yang nitip," jawab Matthew simple dan tidak begitu jelas.

"Ooohh…." Gue sweatdrop.

"…Jadi?"

"…Ya gue nggak tahu. Gue bukan cewek,"

"Kalo gitu mungkin dua-duanya aja kali ya,"

* * *

><p>Setelah kurang lebih 1 stengah jam muter-muter di toko milih-milih produk. Akhirnya kita ke kasir untuk membayar barang-barang yang dibeli.<p>

Orang kasirnya bukan Toris, melainkan seorang yang entah cewek atau cowok berambut pirang bermata ijo rada lemes lagi asik makan Pocky.

Tapi gue kayaknya kenal sama dia deh. Tapi siapa ya?

"Semuanya, like, 550.000 ribu," kata dia enteng sambil ngasih kantong plastik gede yang isinya barang-barang yang _kita _beli.

"Ini," Matthew ngasih uang 600.000 ribu.

"Wow, kalian itu, like, sudah berbelanja lebih dari 250.000 ribu! Selamat! Like totally ada hadiah dari kami!" kata tu kasir sambil ngasih uang kembalian habis itu muter-muter gaje di kursinya sambil ngomong 'Yeeeaaayyy~~' kayak anak bocah yang baru dapet tiket buat photo dan Holiday bareng Barney.

Gue sweatdrop lagi. Yang belanja siapa, yang dapet hadiah siapa, yang hebring siapa, yang kelebihan kadar gula siapa.

Siapa coba tebak?

.

.

"Toriiiss~! Like, ada pembeli yang dapat hadiah lagii~~!" teriak tu orang manggil temen gue.

"Iya, sebentar!" gue denger suara Toris. Gak lama kemudian, dia keluar dari pintu karyawan bawa alat mirip 'Roda Misteri' yang sering di pake acara Online di TransTV yang tayang jam stengah dua tiap sabtu-minggu.

Promosi dikitlah, lumanyun dapet gocap!

.

.

"Walaah! Gilbert!" sapa dia pas dia ngeliat muka awesome gue. Gue nyengir.

"Weeess, Toris! Toko lo dah maju ya! Awesome lah! Salut deh gue!" Gue ngasih jempol tetangga.

"Haha, yah begitulah! Makasih banget buat dia," Toris nunjuk ke orang kasir yang sekarang lagi asik mainin Pocky-nya.

"Namanya Feliks, pacar gue. Dia udah banyak ngebantuin gue nambahin produk jual disini," Toris senyum.

"Cowok apa cewek?" jujur, gue nggak tahu si Feliks ini cewek apa cowok apa banci?

"Ya lo liat aja tampangnya,"

"…Cewek?"

"Cowok," jawab Toris dengan santainya yang langsung ngebuat gue nganga sampe kecoa sekelurahan bisa masuk.

Ada 3 alasan kenapa gue nganga :

Satu, ternyata temen kecil gue juga maho.

Dua, mana pacarnya itu kayak banci lagi!

Tiga, KAKI GUE KEINJEK MATTHEW!

.

"Ah! M-maaf banget, Gil! Ng-nggak sengaja!" kata Matthew sambil langsung ngeliatin kaki entah-awesome-apa-asem gue. Daripada ngeliatin kaki, mendingan ngeliatin muka gue aja, Matt!

"Ahaha—Gak papa kok!" gue senyum nahan sakit. Sumpah, rasanya keinjek sama Matthew tuh, kayak naik becak bersupir sinis, meluncur bareng orang sarap eksis, menuju jamban paliiingg amiiss!

Gini nih kalo gue kebanyakan nonton iklan di Tv…

.

.

"Yaudah, langsung aja. Silakan lo puter, Gil," kata Toris sambil ngegeser tu 'Roda Misteri' ke depan gue.

Tanpa babilubego lagi, gue langsung puterin tu lingkaran gaje. Beberapa detik kemudian, tu lingkaran berhenti di warna merah. Warna mata gue! Warna darah gue! Warna sosis favorit gue!

Eh..

.

.

"Warna merah," kata Toris sambil ngebuka label yang ditutup di bagian warna merah. Pas dibuka, ternyata hadiahnya adalah salah satu nama produk makanan yang dijual disini. Dan produk itu adalah…

So nice?

.

"Hah? So nice?" gue cengo, sementara Matthew senyum kicep. Daritadi ni anak kalem mulu.

"Selamat, Gil! Kamu dapat satu toples So nice gratis!" Toris girang. Feliks masih makan Pocky. Matthew senyumnya makin lebar. Kumakimaki kelaperan. Gue cengo. Sementara tetangga buyut gue kemalingan.

"Ini, makasih banget ya udah berbelanja disini! Kapan-kapan mampir lagi ya!" kata Toris sambil ngasih toples So nice beserta isi-isinya ke Matthew yang masih senyum.

"Iya, sama-sama!" Matthew ngasih senyuman terakhir ke Toris sebelum dia keluar dari toko.

Sebelum gue keluar, gue ngobrol sebentar sama Toris. Gue nanya-nanya kok bisa-bisanya dia pacaran sama Feliks dan yah jawabannya simple banget tapi masuk akal.

Takdir.

"Wokelah, takdir emang nggak bisa dihindar ya, sekalipun itu takdir yang bener-bener aneh," gue rada sweatdrop.

"Iya, bener banget. Tapi, setidaknya nggak ada orang yang protes kok tentang hubungan kita," Toris senyum lagi.

"Yaudahlah, good luck aja deh buat hubungan kalian. Semoga bisa diperlanjut lagi ke tahap berikutnya," ga ada angin ga ada petir ga ada Francis gue tiba-tiba ngomong gitu. Gue ini jarang banget lho ngedukung hubungan seseorang. Hubungan Ludwig sama Feliciano aja gue iya-iya-in padahal mah biasa-biasa aja. Apalagi hubungannya Alfred sama Arthur, gue mah masa bodo' amat tentang mereka. Intinya, jarang lho orang dapet approval dari gue!

Iya-iya gue tau itu kurang penting! Cuma ngasih tau doang nggak ada salahnya 'kan? Ini juga cerita siapa! Asem!

.

"Siplah, makasih ya, Gil!" Toris senyum rada girang. Siapa yang nggak girang coba kalo hubungannya didukung?

"Iyolah, sama-sama," pas gue baru megang genggaman pintu..

"Oia Gil, dia itu pacar kamu?" tanya Toris ngeberentiin gue sambil nunjuk Matthew yang lagi mainin hp diluar.

PESH... Sejak ketemu sama Matthew muka gue jadi gampang banget berubah warna. Ada apa dengan wajah gueee?

"Ngg.." gue kicep. Toris ikutan kicep. Kumakimaki makin kelaperan. Matthew telponan. Feliks ngacir ngambil Pocky lagi. Dan tetangga buyut gue kemalingan lagi. Kasian..

"O-oh, bukan ya..?"

Gue masih kicep. Tapi habis itu langsung senyum lebar gede segede gawang di Gelora Bung Karno.

"Calon gue,"

**_To Be Continued!_**

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Gilbert's Awesome PS :<strong>_Jangan protes kalo gue nyebutin nama produk mulu! Emang beneran kok! Okelah, seperti biasa, yang ngaku AWESOME, review Awesome dari kalian bakal gue tunggu! Jaa..


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning(s) :** Gilbert's POV, Bahasa nista, Nggak jelas, Miss Typo, lebih garing dari ikan asin, produk-produk bertebaran, dll.

* * *

><p><strong>The Story of The Awesome Me! (Chapter 4)<strong>

"Gil, makasih ya udah ngebantuin aku belanja, sama gendong Kumakanji," kata Matthew sambil jalan _BERDUA_ bareng gue, "Dia berat ya?"

"Gak papa kok! Nggak, kok nggak berat, haha!" gue nyengir awesome seperti biasanya, padahal mah dalem hati gue, _'emang nggak berat, tapi GILA KEBERATAN!'_

Sekarang gue sama Matthew lagi jalan _BERDUAAN _ke rumahnya yang katanya nggak jauh dari sini. Well, sebenernya bisa diitung bertiga sih kalo lo ngitung si beruang bernama banyak ini. Tapi gue pengennya berdua aja! Biar kesannya so sweet gimanaa gitu. Gue gendong ni beruang, sementara Matthew yang bawa belanjaan. Beuh, kalo lo liat kita dari jauh, keliatan kayak pasangan habis pulang belanja bawa dede bayi siluman beruang.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia suka makan banyak, makanya berat badannya nambah,"

_Pantesan, _"Nggak disuruh diet?" duh, bego! Emang ada ya beruang diet!

"Pengennya sih gitu, tapi kadang kasian juga. Kalo dia nggak dikasih makan sementara dianya laper, kadang suka ngambek gitu,"

Buset, emang ada ya beruang ngambek? Setau gue yang bisa ngambek itu cuma manusia sama monyet doang. Iya monyet. Waktu kecil gue pernah ke kebun binatang, ngeliat monyet, minta makanan gue sementara dia lagi nginyem pisang. Ya jelas lah ga gue kasih, tu monyet maruk bener! Eh dianya marah, langsung tu pisang dilempar ke gue. Sukur banget dengan awesomenya gue menghindar, saking awesomenya sampe makanan gue jatoh. Tu monyet langsung bersuara kayak ngetawain gue. Sumpah asem banget tu monyet!

Udah ah, kenapa jadi nyambung ke monyet? Au ah terang! (bosen tau gelap mulu!)

"Ooohh, emang sih ya, diet itu emang susah. Buat manusia aja susah, apalagi buat binatang," _Apalagi kalo binatangnya rakus begini!_

"Iya," jawab dia simple, ditambah senyum kecilnya yang imut. Maatthheeewww~~!

* * *

><p>Nggak lama kemudian, kita nyampe di rumahnya Matthew.<p>

Rumahnya simple, nggak terlalu gede, nggak terlalu kecil, dan keliatan nyaman banget! Halaman depan ditanamin rumput hijau yang keliatan udah mulai lebat dan kudu dicukur—err dipotong deng (lu kira jenggot?)

Di halamannya juga ada lampu tiang, sama beberapa taneman hias, kayak bunga-bunga gitu sama semak hias. Belum terlalu rapih, tapi bagus banget!

"Maaf ya halamannya masih rada berantakan, apalagi rumahnya," kata Matthew sambil ngerogoh kantong ajaib—eh kantong bajunya, ngambil kunci rumah yang ternyata dari tadi dia simpen disitu. Dengan beberapa gerakan tangan ngebuka kunci rumah yang simple, pintu rumah pun dapat dibuka. Dan ketika Matthew ngebuka pintu rumahnya, terlihatlah ruang tamu yang oh so AWESOME!

Ruangannya di cat cokelat cream, lantainya keramik warna cokelat cream lebih muda. Di tiap pojokan ruangan ada pot tanaman hias ukuran medium, warnanya cokelat fresh yang tua gitu, tanamannya baru dan keliatan hijau segerr banget, lampu kristal menggantung di atas, karpet berbulu cokelat cream muda menghias lantai, di sisi kanan ruangan ada lemari panjang kecil, dibagian atasnya ada akuarium lumayan gede sama lampu kecil yang matching banget sama suasana ruangan. Nggak lupa di sisi kiri ruangan ada sofa tamu yang lumayan gede dan keliatan comfortable banget, didepannya ada meja kecil yang ditengahnya ada pohon hias buatan. Dibelakangnya ada kaca gede bergorden warna cokelat gold untuk bagian luar, dan bagian dalamnya warna putih. Foto-foto keluarga menghiasi dindingnya, dan yah nggak lupa juga ada AC diatas lemari kecil yang tadi gue bilang. Sumpah deh, gue bisa betah banget ngetem diruangan ini selama seharian!

Gue hampir jaw-drop, "Matthew, i-ini yang kamu bilang berantakan?"

Matthew ketawa kecil (duh, imutnya), "Ruangan yang udah aku beresin baru ruang tamu sama kamar doang, Gil. Walaupun dapur juga udah aku beresin sih, tapi belum selesai. Duduk aja dulu, Gil. Aku mau ke dapur dulu ya,"

Matthew pun langsung ngacir ke dapur, ninggalin gue berduaan sama beruang ga jelas ini. Gue naruh tas di sofa, dan langsung duduk disebelah tas gue dengan suara 'buusshhf' (bukan! Itu bukan suara kentut gue! Masa gue yang awesome ini kentut? Danke!). Gue ngerasa nyaman banget duduk di ni sofa, mana Acnya dinyalain lagi, bikin gue ngantuk dan bisa aja nih ya gue tidur sekarang juga di ini sofa. Tapi gue masih punya etika, bro! Jadinya gue ngejaga kesopanan gue dirumah orang (inget banget waktu kecil gue ini paling ga sopan kalo udah kerumah orang). Apalagi pas gue gak sengaja ngeliat salah satu foto yang ngegantung di dinding. Kebetulan Kumanja udah ngacir entah kemana setelah gue duduk, jadinya gue bisa bergerak sepuas mungkin.

Gue berdiri (yaiyalah! Masa jongkok!) dan langsung ngehampirin foto itu, ngamatin gambar dua anak cowok yang lagi berangkulan yang keliatannya kayak gue kenal (sok kenal dah gue!)

Tapi baru ngambil selangkah maju, Matthew dateng sambil bawa dua gelas air sirop warna merah sama dua piring makanan ringan. Satu piring isinya biskuit Oreo (AFIIKAA~~!) dan piring yang satunya lagi isinya sosis So Nice yang tadi kita dapet di tokonya Toris.

"Nih, Gil. Istirahat aja dulu, kamu pasti capek 'kan bawa-bawa Kumajiro daritadi. Kalau ada yang kurang bilang aja, nanti aku ambilin," Ya ampun, Matthew! Baiknya dirimu padaku!

"Ah, gausah! Segini juga udah cukup, kok!" kata gue senyum sambil duduk lagi di sofa disebelah Matthew. Di waktu yang sama, kita ngambil gelas sirop yang sama dan yah, akhirnya dengan tak sengaja tangan kita ketemuan..

PESH.. Dengan seksama, wajah kita berdua berubah warna kayak bunglon. Apalagi pas kita saling natap mata satu sama lain. Sumpah, gue bisa ngerasain tangan Matthew yang bergeter dibawah tangan gue dan ngebuat tangan gue ikutan bergeter. Dan sumpah juga, gue hampir ga kuat ngeliat muka Matthew yang lagi blushing berat dan ngebuat dia puluhan kali lipat lebih imut dari biasanya! Gue nyaris nutup mata gue, dan bila gue beneran nutup mata gue, pastinya selanjutnya wajah gue bakal kayak bunglon yang habis di oven stengah hari.

Akhirnya gue langsung ngalihin pandangan ke gelas sirop yang lagi kita pegang. Gue bisa liat itu gelas mandang gue emosi dengan pandangan 'Minum minum! Jangan pacaran mulu!' sementara air siropnya nangis soalnya warna merahnya kalah sama merah wajah gue atau Matthew.

Setelah kerasa kayak sejam, akhirnya dengan cepat, sergap, namun deg-degan, kita berdua ngelepas gelas siropnya dan tangan kita berpisah (beuh, bahasanya!)

"M-maaf!" dengan seksama (lagi), kita berdua ngomong kata yang sama di waktu yang sama. Dan ngebuat muka kita memerah lagi, dan yah sekiranya ada nyampe 1 menitan lah ruang tamunya Matthew SHS (sepi hening sunyi). Sampe akhirnya gue ngomong kata itu lagi, sekalian buat memecahkan keheningan diruangan ini (eaa)

Matthew senyum, mukanya masih merah, tapi nggak semerah tadi, "I-iya, gapapa kok. Aku juga minta maaf," diem sebentar, "Ambil aja—"

"Kamu aja, 'kan kamu duluan yang megang gelasnya," gue senyum-senyum grogi

"Y-yaudah, kamu juga diminum siropnya,"

Kita pun ngambil gelas sirop yang berbeda, Matthew ngambil yang tadi kita pegang, sementara gue ngambil yang daritadi didiemin

Seteguk..

Dua teguk..

Tiga teguk..

Glek..glek..glek..

Segeerrrr!

Habis minum sirop, gue ngambil biskuit oreo. Cara gue makan oreo beda sama cara orang-orang yang di iklan (diputer, dijilat, dicelupin, tapi kapan dimakannya?)

Diliat.. Gue liatin satu-satu yang mana yang bakal gue makan duluan, padahal semuanya sama.

Diambil.. Gue ngambil salah satu dari.. kalo ga salah itung sih 16 keping oreo.

Dimakan! Namanya makanan ya pasti gunanya buat dimakan lah!

Suasana ruang tamu Matthew kembali SHS, tapi yang kali ini rada wajar soalnya 'kan emang aturannya itu ga boleh ngobrol sambil makan. Persis seperti apa yang Vati bilang ke gue, _"Kalo makan jangan ngobrol! Nanti keselek!"_

Gak kerasa, oreonya udah abis (sama kita berdua! Masa gue yang ngabisin?). Akhirnya kita makan sosis sonice yang udah dikupas kulitnya. Gue ngambil satu dan langsung ngelahap setengahnya, bukannya gue rakus! Tapi itu emang udah kebiasaan gue kalo makan sosis. Pas lagi enak ngunyah-ngunyah, gue nyuri pandangan kecil ke Matthew yang juga lagi makan sosis. Niat pengen mandangin sedetik-dua detik, gue malah mandangin dia sampe hitungan menit. Soalnya..

S-soalnya, lo tau sendiri 'kan sosis itu bentuknya kayak apa? Dan lo tau sendiri 'kan sosis sapi itu warnanya apa? Terus, lo juga tau sendiri 'kan mukanya Matthew itu selalu nge-blushing? DAN LO PASTI TAU 'KAN GARA-GARA FRANCIS BONNEFOY GUE JADI KETULAR VIRUS KEMESUMANNYA ITU?

Yah, lo pikirin sendiri aja deh apa yang gue pikirin pas ngeliat Matthew ngelahap ujung sosis dengan muka memerah gitu. Gue ga berani tulis, gue takut Vati baca cerita gue dan baca ini! Bisa mampus gue!

Ternyata, gue mandangin dia sampe dia ngabisin sosisnya itu. Terus, pas dia pengen ngambil gelas siropnya, dia nyadar dia lagi diliatin sama gue. Habis itu dia langsung ngeliat gue yang mukanya udah meeraaaahhhhh!

"G-Gil? Kamu kenapa?" tanya dia cengo

Sedetik-dua detik kemudian, gue langsung nyadar kalo Matthew barusan nanya sesuatu ke gue. Gue pun pura-pura batuk, "U-uhuk! Uhuek! K-keselek sosis!" kata gue boong sambil batuk boongan. Tangan kiri gue megangin mulut, sementara tangan kanan gue ngeraba-raba meja, buat ngambil gelas sirop.

Karena mata gue sengaja gue tutup biar kesan batuknya makin keliatan, tangan gue asal raba kemana-mana aja, gak nemuin gelas sirop yang gue cari. _'Kemana tu gelas? Perasaan tadi gue taruh disini, dah!' _batin gue sambil terus ngeraba-raba meja dan batuk boongannya gue kencengin sedikit.

Matthew jadi panik, tangan kanannya ngambil gelas sirop yang gue minum tadi, dan tangan kirinya ngelepasin tangan kiri gue yang nutupin mulut, trus megang dagu gue, dan dia langsung nyuguhin tu air sirop (yang digelas) ke mulut gue. Kalo lo liat sih, kesannya kayak ibu-ibu yang lagi maksain anaknya minum jamu

Tapi mungkin yang ini bukan maksain, melainkan _menyuapin_.

Tangan kiri dia yang megangin dagu gue mulai nepuk-nepuk punggung gue.

Muka gue makin memerah, tu sirop terus gue minum sampe abis. Matthew naruh gelasnya di meja lagi, sementara tangan kirinya masih nepuk-nepuk punggung gue. Gue serasa dipijitin, wkwkwkwk.

"K-Kamu ga papa 'kan, Gil?" Matthew nanya lagi dengan wajah khawatir banget.

"Uhuk, uh, eh.. Ng-Nggak papa kok! Gue emang sering keselek sosis," kata gue boong. Nggak boong banget sih, soalnya gue emang sering keselek. Tapi keseleknya bukan sosis, melainkan biji rambutan tetangga gue. Kalo udah musimnya mah, setiap hari dikasih segepok rambutan. Harus gue akuin, gue suka banget sama rambutannya, soalnya manis banget! Tapi yang bikin gue gasuka dari rambutannnya adalah biijinya yang gampang banget ditelen, soalnya rambutan yang dikasih tetangga gue tuh bijinya cimit-cimit banget, jadinya sering banget asal masuk ke tenggorokan gue.

Kok malah ngomongin rambutan ya?

"Ooh, kalau makan hati-hati, Gil. Soalnya kalau udah keselek gitu susah ngeluarinnya, susah juga nelennya," Matthew senyum kecil dan gue berusaha keras untuk tidak nyium dia.

"M-Makasih ya, Matt," kata gue rada malu dan senyum-senyum malu gitu.

Matthew nggak ngejawab, tapi dia terus senyum dan entah kenapa mandangin gue kayak nggak ada yang lain untuk dipandang. Gue juga, mandangin Matthew kayak dialah satu-satunya yang ada untuk dipandang.

Matthew mandang gue

Gue mandang Matthew

Kita saling mandang

Lamaa banget

Dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba mukanya Matthew jadi deket banget sama muka gue! Berarti daritadi muka kita ini pada maju dikit-dikit!

"Gil.." kata Matthew pelan. Muka gue langsung kesiram cat merah. Terlebih pas gue nyadar kalau Matthew ngeliatin mulut gue!

"M-Matt.." kata gue pelan. Badan gue bergeter, gue gugup banget. Ini sebenernya mau ngapain sih?

"Ada item-item di deket mulumu," kata Matthew dengan simplenya, dia langsung menjauh, minum sirop dia. "Itu, rempahan oreo 'kan?"

Gue nge-froze, jadi.. Daritadi dia ngeliatin rempahan oreo di deket mulut gue?

Bukannya ngeliatin mulut awesome gue?

BUKAN NGELIATIN BIBIR SEKSI GUE?

_(P.S : Itu Francis yang ngetik!)_

Gue menghela napas panjang, dan ngelap tu rempahan oreo pake tangan gue. Dasar rempahan asem! Kalo nggak ada lo mungkin Matthew bakal ngeliatin mulut gue! Atau mungkin, kalo nggak ada lo Matthew gabakal ngedeketin mukanya ke gue..

Yaudahlah, makasih rempahan!

Ngapain gue terima kasih sama rempahan?

Beberapa detik kemudian, bel rumah Matthew bunyi. Tanda ada maling—eh tamu.

"Gue aja yang buka," kata gue sambil jalan ke pintu dan langsung ngebuka tu pintu dan berhadapan dengan...

.

.

.

**ALFRED F. JONES? !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mein Gott! Ngapain tu anak asem kesini? Bawa kotak lagi! Apaan tuh isinya? Pasti bom!

Gue nge-froze ditempat, begitu juga dengan dia. Kita saling pandangan. Tapi bukan kayak tadi gue sama Matthew. Melainkan pandangan kayak seorang kantib yang ngeliat anaknya adalah seorang banci kaleng-panci-kompor.

Coba bayangin, betapa kagetnya sang kantib yang tugasnya adalah ngerazia para banci dan dia harus menangkap anaknya yang ternyata adalah banci paling cantik di lampu merah.

Namun, kagetnya nggak setara dengan kagetnya gue pas ngeliat seorang Alfred F. Jones didepan gue dan didepan rumah Matthew dan diatas keset bertuliskan 'Welcome!'.

"NGAPAIN LO DISINI?" teriak kita berdua ke satu sama lain

"Gue yang harusnya nanya ke situ!" bentak Alpret.

"Idih! Justru gue yang harus nanya itu ke elu! Ada urusan apaan lo kesini? Lo tahu gak ini rumahnya siapa?" bales gue gakalah ngebentak.

"Oh, kalian udah saling kenal?" kata Matthew tiba-tiba. Ngeberentiin perbentakan gue sama Alpret.

"Hah?" kita berdua cengo.

Matthew rada sweatdrop, tapi dia langsung nepuk pundak gue pelan, "Al, kenalin, ini Gilbert. Temen deket aku disekolah,"

Gue nyengir awesome, tapi cengiran itu luntur seketika pas Matthew ngenalin cowok asem itu ke gue.

"Gil, dia Alfred, sodara aku, bisa dibilang kita hampir kembaran,"

_**To Be Continued, kesese!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gilbert's Awesome P.S :<em>** Oke, gue yang AWESOME ini mewakilkan sang author (yang rada rese) untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian yang baca fic ini. Poin plus-plus buat yang nge-review~ (lu kira promo)  
>Si author juga ngucapin maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bagi yang nge-review tapi ga pernah dibales sama dia.<br>Sumpah, kalo bukan gara-gara internet yang lemotnya lebih parah dari kelemotan otaknya Patrick Star dia pasti terus ngebales review dari kalian! Ga percaya? Mau bukti? Aku buktinya~ (?) (gini nih kalo kelamaan nonton tv di rumah author)  
>Intinya, si author berterima kasih banget kepada kalian yang nge-review juga minta maaf banget karena review kalian ga dibales-bales. Author juga janji kalo misalnya internetnya udah pake S####y dan nggak lemot lagi kayak sekarang dia pasti ngebalesin review dari kalian.<p>

Yodahlah, long P.S is long. Jangan lupa review, ja? Reviewan dari kalian adalah alasan kenapa cerita nista ini masih berlanjut!


	5. Chapter 5

****Warning(s) :** **Gilbert's POV, Bahasa nista, Nggak jelas, Miss Typo, lebih garing dari ikan asin, dll.

* * *

><p><strong>The Story of The Awesome Me! (Chapter 5)<strong>

Gue nge-froze lagi. Mandangin Alfred dengan tatapan kurang percaya.

Mein Gott, demi apa Matthew, Matthew yang imut, yang pendiem, yang kalo senyum bikin gue terbang sendiri, ternyata SODARA sama Alpret si cowok asem, sok seksi (apalagi kalo udah didepan Arthur, cuih), rese, dan kalo senyum bikin gue muntah ditempat!? Walaupun sodara jauh, tapi tetep aja ada unsur 'sodara-sodara'nya

Dunia, memang kagak bisa ditebak. Adaa aja yang bikin gue jantungan, entah itu fakta kek, orang kek, setan kek, nilai UAS kek, kakek-kakek kek…

Ga nyambung ah!

.

.

Matthew nyuruh Alfred masuk, lalu ngacir ke dapur, ninggalin gue bareng si American itu. Gue langsung rada badmood, akhirnya gue ikut Matthew aja ke dapur, itung-itung keliling rumahnya.

Dapurnya nggak kalah awesome sama ruang tamunya. Dinding di cat cokelat kayu, lantainya kayak papan catur (item putih kotak-kotak gitu), trus ditengah ruangan ada meja makan medium, diatasnya ada kotak-kotak kardus yang isinya peralatan dapur, maklum, dapurnya belum selesai dirapiin. Di setiap sudut ruangan ada pot tanaman hias ukuran medium yang sama kayak yang di ruang tamunya. Nggak (terlalu) jauh didepan meja, ada kulkas, 3 counter yang salah satunya ada tempat buat nyuci piring, dan kompor. Di sisi kanan ruangan ada rak piring, di sisi kiri ruangan masih kosong dan di dindingnya ada AC.

"Umm, Gil, bisa tolong angkatin ini nggak? Tolong diturunin ke lantai ya, hati-hati, isinya piring," kata Matthew ke gue sambil nepuk kotak yang lumayan gede, trus ngebuka-bukain kotak-kotak kardus lain, beberapa ada yang di turunin ke lantai.

"Sip!" tanpa nunggu detikkan, gue langsung ngangkat kotak yang ditunjuk Matthew. Dan..

Buseet! Berat beneer! Keseimbangan gue terganggu! (cielah) Baru aja gue pengen jatoh ke depan, tiba-tiba Matthew langsung ngebantuin gue. Dia megang-ralat- ehem.. meluk pinggang gue dari belakang, nyegah gue biar nggak jatoh.

Oh Mein Gott! Hati gue berdebar-debar! Muka gue berubah warna lagi! Mata gue mengecil! Mulut gue kebuka! Kaki gue bergeter! Dan gue speechless! Dan setiap fujo yang ngeliat moment ini pasti bakal nge-squeee semua.

"P-pelan-pelan angkatnya, Gil.." kata Matthew lembut banget. Dari suaranya, kedengeran juga kalau dia mukanya juga merah kayak kepiting rebus.

"A-ah.. I-Iya.. M-makasih.." buset, ini baru pertama kalinya gue denger suara gue kecil dan cupu dan cemen. Kamseupay banget!

Apaan lagi tuh kamseupay?

.

.

Setelah kejadian yang bikin gue deg-degan itu berlalu. Gue ngebantuin Matthew ngeberesin dapurnya yang lumayan berantakan dan emang perlu diberesin. Beberapa piringnya ada yang udah berdebu dan tugas gue adalah ngelap tu piring hingga bersih pake kain. Karena debunya bertebaran, alhasil gue bersin.

"Hatsyiih!"

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, giliran Matthew yang bersin. Entah itu karena kena debu juga atau kena virus bersin awesome gue tadi.

"Hatchii!"

Dan beberapa detik kemudian lagi, kita berdua tatapan, dan spontan ketawa berjama'ah.

Mein Gott, baru pertama kali ini gue denger Matthew bener-bener ketawa. Suaranya imut banget! Pelan gitu, tapi lucu. Beda jauh sama suara ketawa gue yang udah kayak suara engkong-engkong ketawa. Tapi biar gitu juga, ketawa gue itu AWESOME!

Lo belom pernah denger Ludwig ketawa 'kan? Nah, lo denger sekali dijamin lo gabakal mau denger lagi. Gue nggak bisa mendeskripsikan betapa kamseupay-nya adek gue kalo ketawa.

Kamseupay apaan sih?!

.

.

"Ya ampun, mesra banget ya kalian ini.." tiba-tiba gue denger suara Alfred dari pintu dapur.

Yeap, dia lagi senderan ke dinding dengan asemnya yang sok di awesome-in. Tatapan dan nadanya santai, tapi gue bisa liat didalam tatapan dan nada santai itu ada perasaan sinis ngeliat gue ketawa bareng sama Matthew. Ini orang kenapa sih?

Lalu, gue baru nyadar kalo dari tadi, selama kita ketawa, gue ngerangkul Matthew.

.

.

Oh.

.

.

"A-Ah! Alfred, bisa aja kamu nih.." Matthew mukanya langsung memerah dan gelagapan. Dia langsung berdiri (sejak kapan kita duduk?!) dan ngambil piring besar lalu buka kulkas buat ngambil kue ukuran besar yang udah dipotong.

"Ah, gausah repot-repot, Matt," Alfred senyum ke Matthew sambil ngangkat tangannya, tanda stop. "Nanti ada yang mau kesini bawa kue," katanya nyengir.

Naah, kayaknya gue tahu nih siapa yang bakal dateng bawa kue. Perasaan gue tiba-tiba nggak enak deh..

Beberapa detik kemudian, ada yang ngetuk pintu, "Permisi..?"

Tuh 'kan bener! Dugaan gue emang selalu bener! Dasar panjang umur!

Muka Alfred yang tadinya nyengir kuda pas denger tu suara langsung berubah jadi nyengir onta. Dia langsung ngacir ke ruang tamu, buat nyapa.. ehem.. tamu _istimewa_nya itu.

Beberapa dari lo pasti udah tau siapa tamu _istimewa_nya itu 'kan? Nah, bagi yang belom, tamu _istimewa_nya itu adalah—

.

.

"_ARTIE SAYAAANGG~_"

.

.

—Arthur Kirkland a.k.a Artie Sayang, atau Ayang Artie, atau Ayang-ayang Iggy, atau Cinta, atau My Darling, atau My Lovey Dovey, atau My Uke…

Ah! Nama panggilannya kebanyakan! Dan jangan salah sangka, itu nama panggilan gaje semuanya CUMA Alfred yang manggil, lha wong dia pacarnya. Gue mah ogah manggil Arthur make kata-kata cinta-cinta gitu. Cuih kuadrat!

Matthew yang denger juga langsung pergi ke ruang tamu, ninggalin gue sendirian di dapurnya. Penasaran, ya gue ke ruang tamu juga, tapi gue mah cuma ngintip doang.

Alfred lagi ngerangkul Arthur (yang bawa kotak lumayan gede dan gue tau itu pasti isinya makanan, tapi gue berharap banget itu bukan buatan dia yang dia namain Scones) dengan mesranya.

"Matthew kenalin, ini Arthur, ketua OSIS dan.. pacar," Alfred nyengir (lagi) dan langsung meluk-meluk Arthur gak jelas. Sementara Arthur cuma senyum rada sweatdrop dan.. blushing?

"Arthur Kirkland, kamu anak baru di kelas XI-A itu 'kan? Nggak nyangka banget sodaranya Al. Sifat kalian beda banget soalnya," kata Arthur sambil ngejabat tangan Matthew.

"Bukan lo doang yang nggak nyangka, ketua OSIS," gue asal celetuk. Dan gak taunya semuanya ngedenger apa yang gue bilang tadi, alhasil pada nengok ke gue yang sekarang lagi senderan di dinding, ngikutin gaya Alfred tadi.

"Oh, ada Gilbert, tah!" kata Arthur rada kaget.

"Dia udah disini dari sebelum aku dateng," Alfred rada bisik-bisik ke Arthur. Tapi gue bisa denger. Orang telinga gue tajem banget. Setajam silet.

Kayaknya gue pernah denger tu kata-kata deh

.

.

"Terus? Masalah gitu buat lo? Orang gue niatnya baik kok," bales gue datar.

Alfred kicep. Namun natap gue sinis. Gue tatap balik gak kalah sinis. Kita main tatap-tatapan siapa yang paling sinis, sementara seisi ruangan pada diem semua. Suasana jadi panas dan dingin di saat yang bersamaan. Panas karena aura sinis yang kita keluarin, dan dingin karena di ruangan ini ada AC yang masih nyala.

Saat suasana makin mencekam, Matthew sukses memadamkan aura panas di ruangan dengan cara ngomong, "Ahem.."

Pandangan seketika langsung ke dia. Dia cuma senyum inosen, "Ada yang mau kue?" tanya nya sambil megangin piring gede. Gue baru nyadar dari tadi dia megangin tu piring.

"Boleh banget! Kebetulan aku lagi laper, Matt!" tiba-tiba Alfred nyeletuk kegirangan sambil megangin perut. Pantesan aja dari tadi gue denger suara gemuruh gitu. Gue kira si Kukubima kentut-kentut.

"Ahh.. Kebetulan aku bawa kue," Arthur senyum-senyum sambil ngasih kotak yang dari tadi dia pegangin ke Matthew. Mein Gott! Kue?! J-jangan-jangan itu isinya Scones buatan dia?! Matthew! Gue nggak mau lo mati secepat itu gara-gara makan racun kecoanya Arthur!

"Tadinya aku mau bikin sendiri kuenya, tapi Al sms terus minta dateng ke rumah kamu secepatnya. Jadinya aku beli di toko," lanjut Arthur.

Gue menghela nafas lega dan perlahan. _Gott, I know you still love me!_

Matthew bilang terima kasih habis itu ngacir ke dapur, ninggalin gue sama dua _lovebird_ teraneh yang entah-sejak-kapan udah duduk di sofa berduaan.

"Ahem..!" Gue batuk boongan, "Kalo mau mesra-mesraan, kagak dirumah orang bisa nggak?"

"Masalah gitu buat lo?" jawab Alfred cuek. Wah, gua hajar juga ni asem satu!

"Lagian, ngapain lo ada dirumah sodara gue?"

"Dibilangin, gue niatnya baik! Orang gue cuma mau main doang, sekalian ngebantuin dia ngeberesin rumahnya. Salah gitu seorang _temen deket_ main dan ngebantuin temennya?"

"Beneran lo cuma main? Gue curiga," tanya Alfred sinis.

"Lha terus mau ngapain lagi?! Ngapel?!" _eh.._

Mata Alfred langsung melebar kayak kodok habis nelen jengkol. Sebelum dia bisa ngomong apa-apa, tiba-tiba Matthew dateng bawa sepiring kue coklat yang udah di potong sama 4 gelas air sirop, sekali lagi sukses memadamkan aura panas yang mulai gue dan Alfred keluarin. Ngeliat kuenya, gue ngerasa laper lagi. Beruntung banget itu bukan Scones buatan Arthur.

Setelah naruh piring sama gelasnya di meja, Matthew duduk di samping _gue_. Habis itu, dia mulai nanya-nanya atau ngobrol ke Alfred sama Arthur. Tentang sekolah lah, musim lah, rumah lah, tetangga lah, bahkan sejak kapan mereka pacaran dan suka ngapain aja kalau lagi berduaan!

Gue dikacangin, dan gue nggak punya telor (ngerti gak?). Tapi gue mah adem ayem aja, selama didepan gue ada makanan dan minuman. Selama mereka asik ngobrol bertiga, gue anteng makanin kuenya (yang ternyata eenaaaakk banget!) sambil dengerin obrolan mereka. Dan pada akhirnya, kuenya pun habis sama gue sama Alfred (dari tadi dia juga nyomotin kue mulu, namanya juga kelaperan).

* * *

><p>Setelah ngobrol-ngobrol selama (seitung gue) stengah jam, Alfred ngasih kotak yang dia bawa ke Matthew yang langsung ngebuka kotak itu dan ngeluarin obeng, paku, palu dan kawan-kawannya.<p>

"Kamu bilang pagar kamu ada yang rusak 'kan? Aku tahu kamu pasti belum beli perlengkapan kayak gini buat ngebenerinnya, jadinya aku yang beliin," kata Alfred sambil cengar-cengir.

"Ah, kalo boleh, aku mau liat-liat rumah kamu, Matt," tambah Arthur.

Untuk pertama kalinya, gue setuju sama alis tebal ini.

"Aku juga!" Alfred ikutan, makin nyengir.

Matthew ngangguk pelan, "Boleh aja, tapi ruangan-ruangannya masih pada berantakan, malah ada yang masih kosong,"

"Nggak apa lah, Matt. Kita 'kan bukan tamu formal, nggak usah malu gitu kalo rumahnya masih berantakan. Lagian wajar aja lagi, namanya juga baru pindah," kata Alfred sambil nepuk-nepuk pundak Matthew.

"Udahlagi aku sama Al rencananya mau bantuin kamu beresin rumah kamu juga," tambah Arthur yang diikutin anggukan Alfred yang kayak mainan anjing di dashboard mobil.

Matthew ngangguk lagi, kali ini sambil berdiri, "Yaudah.." dia senyum, "Tapi pertama, beresin ini dulu ya," katanya sambil nunjuk ke meja yang dihiasi dengan gelas-gelas yang udah kosong plus piring-piring yang sama kosongnya.

"Oke!"

**_To Be Continued, OKEH?!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gilbert's Awesome P.S :<strong> _Wow.. Udah berapa taun si Author geblek nggak ngapdet ni cerita? Sekolah mulu diurusin, PR mulu diurusin, tugas mulu yang diurusin! Gue yang AWESOME ini dilupain dengan ASEMnya!

...Dear Readers yang AWESOME (dan beberapa juga yang ASEM karena pasti belom mandi atau habis boker namun belum cebok).. Tolong jangan marah kepada Author malang kita yang satu ini.. Janganlah kalian salahkan dia karena apdetan yang telat.. Karena cerita yang singkat.. Karena plot yang makin garing.. Salahkanlah rumput yang bergoyang.. (?)  
>Bukan! Salahkanlah sekolahnya yang kagak kenal kata 'ampun'.. salahkanlah PRnya yang belum kenalan dengan kata 'habis'.. dan salahkanlah rapat dan kegiatan OSISnya yang nggak tau kata 'waktu'..<br>Tapi biar begitu pun, gue masih kesel dan dendam kepada Author yang udah ngelupain gue!  
>Yah, biar gimana juga.. yang penting ini cerita udah keapdet dan sekarang tugas kalian adalah nge-review~<br>Tinggal tulis aja komentar, pesan, kesan, kalian mau curcol juga gak papa (soalnya gue sendiri curcol di P.S gue) trus klik post review. Apa susahnya? (maksa bener dah gue)

Yodah, jangan lupa review lo! Review kalian adalah semangat si Author rese cerita ini!


End file.
